comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Julia Evans
Retired DC OC Julia Evans is a native Gothamite from one of the very poor sections of the city, she was away for some years to complete her education and to gain some experience as a doctor. This included some work as an emergency relief field medic both domestically and abroad. Her Gotham home was damaged in the quake and abandoned by her parents, and has now been reclaimed and somewhat restored by Julia, who has taken a position at Gotham General. Background Julia's parents were native Gothamites, and she was born and bred there. She was not one of the fortunate though, being brought up in one of the poorer areas of the city in a small townhouse that had been in the family a while. Her father had a small auto body shop that kept them warm and fed, but there wasn't much left over for luxuries. What they could give her was a strong moral compass. The family often volunteered their time to the even less fortunate, so Julia grew up with the satisfaction of trying to help improve the lives of others. That compass occasionally got her into some trouble, when getting in the way of one of the neighborhood bullies. She did have her pack of friends, and they had a very good time getting into the usual trouble, but she always drew the line at pranking someone who didn't have it coming. She wasn't a saint, certainly. Julia was bright and mechanically inclined. When someone wronged her or others in some way, she found... creative ways to plague them. When she was old enough she started helping her father in the garage, which taught her how to do interesting things like take engines apart. Over the years, some particularly troublesome people came outside in the morning to find parts of theirs strewn around their car or motorcycle. Julia didn't always get away with it, of course. She had a fairly minor juvie record, and never did something so bad that she had to do time. Well, maybe one or two things, but she wasn't caught at those by the police. While she eventually grew more responsible, she still can't always resist the urge to mess with someone she feels sorely deserves it. Some of Julia's teen volunteering was done at the Wayne Clinic in Park Row. Medicine was very interesting to her and she was a very quick study, so she eventually traded some work for first aid and CPR lessons. Given the area, she got a fair bit of use out of both of those before she graduated high school. Determined not to be a statistic, Julia pushed herself in school. Once she realized she wanted to pursue medicine, she got the grades she needed for scholarships to Gotham University and made up the rest of her expenses by working full-time as a mechanic. Smart and disciplined, she excelled. Julia didn't leave Gotham until medical school scholarships provided an opportunity she couldn't refuse, and then her education continued in New York. Alongside becoming a general practitioner, she was also able to study some 'atypical' physiologies in order to become a little more flexible in who she could eventually take on as a patient. She did well enough to be offered a few internships where some of the really interesting physiologies were being studied. Her plan was always to someday return to Gotham, but she wasn't quite ready to settle in yet. She spent a few years building experience at the New York hospitals and volunteering to travel to disaster sites both domestic and abroad for relief work. She was away and out of touch then, when the quake hit Gotham. Her parents made it out alive, but the garage and townhouse were casualties. By the time she checked in, the city was already sealed off. Julia used that time to get her parents resettled and to work a steady job at a hospital to build up her bank account. When Gotham finally rejoined the rest of the country, she started making plans to move back home. The properties had long since been looted, but she could at least fix up the townhouse enough to make it habitable. Living space acquired, she's now made herself available as a physician to Gotham General. Not a lot of professionals are looking to move INTO Gotham, so a job was not hard for her to obtain. It's been a few months now, and most of Julia's time not spent at the hospital was spent making the house more livable. Now that it's in better shape, she's ready to offer her time to the clinic as well. It would just be more rewarding to her, having benefitted from its presence when she was younger. She still knows a lot of the people, so she isn't really a newcomer and since she moved out years before the quake she doesn't really have the desertion stigma. Personality Street Kid: At the root, Julia is a lower class kid from one of Gotham's poorer neighborhoods. She's tough, and stands up for herself and others. She's not there to impress anyone, but to do her job and do it well. Even having been away from the streets for years, it will always be a part of her. It certainly doesn't make her immune from intimidation or fear, but it takes a little more than some random hoodlum with a knife. Honorable: Julia was brought up knowing that helping others is an important part of a fulfilling life. When she does lose her patience or self-discipline, it's most often because someone's wronged a less fortunate in some way. She also tries to live up to the golden rule as much as possible. At least until someone proves they don't deserve it. Then she might disassemble part of their car. Not a part that might get someone killed, though. Something that will keep the car from running at all. She's looking to teach, not hurt. Blunt: Tact isn't one of Julia's best areas. When someone's pissing her off, she has no problem telling them so. Fortunately, she's just as free with compliments. Sure, as a doctor she'll soften bad news a little at times, and with kids she's far more gentle, but she also recognizes that people need to know the important things. Recreates: Julia works hard, and she has no problem playing hard occasionally. She doesn't often drink to excess, but when she needs to blow off steam she'll go out dancing and carrying on all night with friends from the old neighborhood. That's really when the street kid in her comes out. At most other times she behaves in a much more polite manner. Voluntarism: While she doesn't have lots of free time these days, Julia will still give what she can to local charitable organizations. She's also kind of militant about trying to get others to give their time, too. Writing a check is very nice, but in her opinion it doesn't compare with getting your hands dirty helping the less fortunate. Logs Category:DC Original Category:DC Support Category:Gotham Category:DC Retired